Naruto meets AIM
by Nesera Inuzuka
Summary: when three modern ninja girls meet up with their naruto friends online....
1. So to the bar?

Naruto-Ramenkid

Saskue-EmoKing

Sakura-CherryBlossom

Kiba-Dogboy

Hinata-Shygirl

Neji-Cagedbird

TenTen-Bunbungirl

Rock lee-Greenbeast

Shino-Bugboy

Gaara-Mr.Sandman

Temari-Fanchick

Kankuro-Puppetmaster

Shikamaru-LazyShika

Ino-Flowergirl

Kakashi-maskedguy

Gai-Coolgreeanbeast

Sakara-Randomgirl

Sakora-XxThePromisexX

Sarika-Mrs.Elric

Nesera-Doggirl

_-Randomgirl has signed on-_

_-XxThePromisexX has signed on-_

_-Doggirl has signed on-_

**Doggirl-**_ yo..._

**XxThePromisexX- **hey

**Randomgirl-** HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Doggirl-**_ So Sakara how are you and Kakashi doin? Same for you and Gaara Sakora..._

**XxThePromisexX- **Eh, we've been good...

**Randomgirl- **good...

**Randomgril-** Hey, are yall busy tonight?

**XxThePromisexX- **No

**Doggirl-**_ Nope why?_

**Randomgirl-** GOOD! o

**XxThePromisexX- **...

_-Shygirl has signed on-_

_-Ramenkid has signed on-_

_-Dogboy has signed on-_

**Ramenkid- HEY GUYS WHATS UP!**

**Randomgirl-**HEY NARUTO! I WAS JUST BOUT TO SEE IF EVERYONE WANTED TO GO TO THE KAREOKE BAR TONIGHT!

**Dogboy-** Hey thats sound fun!

**Shygirl-**_y-yea...it does.._

**XxThePromisexX-** Hey where's Gaara?

**Dogboy-** He'll be on in a bit, he had to do some stuff first!

_-maskedguy has signed on-_

**maskedguy- yo...**

**Randomgirl-**HEY KAKSHI!!!!!clings to him\

**maskedguy-O.\**

**Randomgirl-** XD Hey where did Nesera go?

**Shygirl- **_O-oh she's on the phone with me right now, we are goin shoping together tomorrow..._

**XxThePromisexX-** Oh...

**Dogboy-** Hey I'll brb I am gonna go call Nesera and Hinata real quick, see if I can go with them tomorrow...

**Shygirl- **_I'll let her know.._

**Dogboy-** Ok

**Randomgirl-** Dont forget tonight, you know the kareoke bar...

**Ramenkid- hey sakara can you and kakashi take me with yall tonight?**

**Randomgirl-** Sure I will take you, kakashi, and am callin Sarika now...

**Ramenkid-Ok**

**maskedguy-Alright well we should all get ready...**

**Ramenkid-k cya in a bit**

**Dogboy-** yea cyall soon

**Shygirl-**_ bye_

**Doggirl-**_ Ok cyall later and i will pick hinata and kiba later so we can go..._

**XxThePromisexX-** Ok I will pick up Gaara to...

**Randomgirl-** cya later peeps..

_-Ramenkid has signed off-_

_-maskedguy has signed off-_

_-Randomgirl has signed off-_

_-XxThePromisexX has signed off-_

_-Shygirl has signed off-_

**Doggirl-**_ Ha ha Kiba your my dog boy .o_

**Doboy-** Ha ha and your my dog girl .o

**Doggirl-**_ lol, love much and see you in a bit.._

**Dogboy-** love ya to, cya soon...

_-Doggirl has signed off-_

_-Dogboy has signed off-_


	2. And the never ending parties begin

**Disclaimer- No i dont own naruto,or sakara,sakora, or sarika, i only own nesera. but if i owned naruto things would be differnt and there would be more people...well chapter two is here for you! enjoy! plz R&R!**

------------------

Naruto-Ramenkid

Saskue-EmoKing

Sakura-CherryBlossom

Kiba-Dogboy

Hinata-Shygirl

Neji-Cagedbird

TenTen-Bunbungirl

Rock lee-Greenbeast

Shino-Bugboy

Gaara-Mr.Sandman

Temari-Fanchick

Kankuro-Puppetmaster

Shikamaru-LazyShika

Ino-Flowergirl

Kakashi-maskedguy

Gai-Coolgreeanbeast

Sakara-Katwowza

Sakora-XxThePromisexX

Sarika-Mrs.Elric

Nesera-Doggirl

--------------------------------

- the next day...-

_-Katwowza has signed on-_

_-Doggirl has signed on-_

_-Mrs.Elric has singned on-_

_-Mr.Sandman has signed on-_

_-Shygirl has signed on-_

_-Ramenkid has signed-_

_-Shygirl has signed off-_

_-Dogboy has signed on-_

_-maskedguy has sigend on-_

**Katwowza- Hey where's Sakora?**

**Doggirl-**_ She's still asleep..._

**Katwowza-Oh**

**Ramenkid- Hey Sakara thanks for the ride and why did you change your name?**

**Katwowza- Idk, I change my name all the time...and you welcome...**

**Mrs.Elric-**Sakara?!? Are you SOBER?!?!?  
**Katwowza- OH NO I AM! I MUST FIND ALCOHOL!drinks a WHOLE bottle of tequila**

**Dogboy-** WTF? HOW THE HELL CAN YOU HANDEL THAT!

**Katwowza- Nobody knows...cept me...**

**Doggirl-**

**Mr.Sandman-**_ Hey..._

_-Fanchick has signed on-_

_-Mrs.Elric has been disconnected-_

_-maskedguy has signed off-_

_-Ramenkid is away-_

**Fanchick-** Hey peoples

**Katwowza- Hey temari!!!!!, Aw man my playmate left...**

**Doggirl-**_Who?_

**Katwowza-Kakashi!**

**Doggirl**_- Oh..._

**Mr.Sandman-**_ Well Sakora's not here, and this is boreing...i-_

_-XxThePromisexX has signed on-_

**XxThePromisexX-** Hey whats up.

**Mr.Sandman-**_ Hey Sakora..._

**Katwowza- HA HA TEMARI YOU MISSED IT!**

**Fanchick-**Missed what?

**Katwowza- ha ha last nigh was so much fun, we were all drunk and Sakora and Gaara were so drunk the made-out! XD**

**Fanchick-**Oo

**XxThePromisexX-**blush

**Mr.Sandman-**_grr..._

**Katwowza- Then Nesera and Kiba were so drunk they tried to sing a duet on stage XD**

**Doggirl-**_OO'' I forgot about that I had such a hangover and Kiba and Sakara were so dunk I let then stay over...Infact they are still over...but I dont mind_

**Dogboy-**

**Katwowza- Yea...good times, good times...**

**Doggirl-**_-.-''_

**Katwowza- :D**

**XxThePromisexX-** wow...

**Fanchick-** yea...wow...

_-Ramenkid is now availible-_

**Ramenkid-Hey i g2g I will be back later if you guys are still here...**

**-**_Ramenkid has signed off-_

_-Shygirl has signed on-_

**Shygirl- **_Did Naruto-kun si- oh, well i guess he did..._

**Doggirl-**_ yea sorry you justt missed him..but dont forget tonight we are heading to the mall and Sakara and kiba are coming to, ok?_

**Shygirl-**_Ok, when?_

**Doggirl-**_Hm, round six, and since kiba and Sakara are already staying over, i will only have to make one stop, hey you wanna stay over to?_

**Katwowza- HEY I HAVE AN IDEA!**

_-Cagedbird has sigend on-_

**XxThePromisexX- **What?

**Cagedbird-**_ Whats goin on here?_

**Katwowza- How bout if its ok with Nesera and Kiba, if we all stay over at her house?**

**Doggirl- **_sure..._

**XxThePromisexX- **Ok me, Sarika, and Gaara will be there

**Mr.Sandman-**_ Fine i'll go, if i say no i will be dragged there anyways..._

**XxThePromisexX-** yep!

**XxThePromisexX-** Temari you wanna go to?

**FanChick-** Sure why not?

**XxThePromisexX-** OK good!

**Cagedbird-**

**Katwowza- Neji can come to, if he comes in his CANDYCANE SUIT OF MAGICNESS!!!!! XD**

**Cagedbird-**_...wtf...?_

**Katwowza- Oh nothing,...nothing at all...**

**Dogboy-** Ok me and Nesera, Sakara and hinata are gonna go set things up, cya guys later

_-Everyone in the chatroom has left-_

_-Emoking has signed on-_

**Emoking- **_sigh missed them all crap..._

_-Cherryblossom has signed on-_

**Cherryblossom-_ Hey Saskue-kun!_**

_-Emoking has sigend off-_

**Cherryblossom- _Hmph!_**

_-Cherryblossom has signed off-_

**Alright chapter two up! well yea everyone is heading to my characters house, whoop dee doo...also i have everyone's names on but some dont come till later so yea...Well more randomness comin at yea soon! plz R&R!!!**


	3. Please read VERY IMPORTANT!

**Author's note...**

**Well I wont update till this weekend cus I need some help from katy (or Sakara) Also THANKS FOR MY 100th HIT! Only two days up and already 100 HITS!! THANKS! Alright I will upate soon! plz R&R i havent gotten many!**


	4. Randomness begins

**Disclaimer- Hey people Katy -Sakara- Is here to help me write the story OH YEA! WOOHOO! GO KATY! OH YESSSSSSSSSSSS!**

**katy-ummmmm...**

**me-YESH!!!!!! ok well heres the reall chap. 3! PLZ R&R!  
**

Naruto-Ramenkid

Saskue-EmoKing

Sakura-CherryBlossom

Kiba-Dogboy

Hinata-Shygirl

Neji-Cagedbird

TenTen-Bunbungirl

Rock lee-Greenbeast

Shino-Bugboy

Gaara-Mr.Sandman

Temari-Fanchick

Kankuro-Puppetmaster

Shikamaru-LazyShika

Ino-Flowergirl

Kakashi-maskedguy

Gai-Coolgreeanbeast

Sakara-maskedguy

Sakora-XxThePromisexX

Sarika-Mrs.Elric

Nesera-Doggirl

_-maskedguy has signed in-_

_-Ramenkidkid has signed in-_

_-Coolgreenbeast has signed in-_

_-Greenbeast has signed in-_

**Coolgreenbeast-**Kakashi. My old rival...

**maskedguy-yea thats me...**

**Greenbeast- GAI SENSEI!!!!!**

**Coolgreenbeast-**ROCK LEE!!!!

**Greenbeast-GAI SENSEI!!!!**

**Coolgreenbeast-**ROCK LE--

**Ramenkid-OMFG WILL YOU SHUT-UP ALREADY!**

**maskedguy-**

_-maskedguy has signed in-_

**maskedguy-** y- WAIT WHO THE HELL---

**Coolgreenbeast-**

**Greenbeast- ...?**

**Ramenkid-?!?!?!?!?!?WTF?????!!!!????!?!?!?! O.O**

**maskedguy- crap i'm busted...**

**maskedguy-**...huh?...wait SAKARA!!!!!\

_-Flowergirl has signed on-_

**Flowergirl- **_Has anybody seen Shikamaru???_

**Ramenkid- No...**

**maskedguy-**I saw him with Temari a little while ago. I'll take you to them if you'll just hold on a second.There's something I have to take care of right now...

**maskedguy-crap...Gotta Go!!!!!!**

_-maskedguy has signed off-_

**maskedguy-**I still know where you live Sakara!!!!

_-maskedguy has signed on-_

**maskedguy- YOU"LL NEVER FIND ME!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!**

_-maskedguy has signed off-_

**maskedguy-**You won't escape that easily!!!!

_-maskedguy has signed off-_

_-Shanay-nay has signed on-_

_-Doggirl has signed on-_

_-Doggirl has changed her name to Shaniqua-_

**Ramenkid-WTF?**

**Greenbeast-Who's Shanay-nay?**

_-Coolgreenbeast has signed off-_

_-Flowergirl has signed off-_

**Shanay-nay- YO SHANIQUA!**

**Shaniqua- **_WUZ UP G FRIEND!?_

**Shanay-nay- SHANAY-NAY'S IN DA HOUSE NOW DA PARTY STARTED!**

**Shaniqua- **_HELL YEA BITCHEZ!!_

**Ok well um, yea dont ask everything will be explained LATER!!! OK! well plz R&R the next chap. may be up tonight idk...depends...on stuff...yea...OK THEN!**


	5. Gangstas invade?

**Disclaimer-**

**Now for, evil music ...CHAPTER 4!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YESH!!!!! No offense to anyone. This is all a joke you guys.**

Naruto-Ramenkid

Saskue-EmoKing

Sakura-CherryBlossom

Kiba-Dogboy

Hinata-Shygirl

Neji-Cagedbird

TenTen-Bunbungirl

Rock lee-Greenbeast

Shino-Bugboy

Gaara-Mr.Sandman

Temari-Fanchick

Kankuro-Puppetmaster

Shikamaru-LazyShika

Ino-Flowergirl

Kakashi-maskedguy

Gai-Coolgreenbeast

Sakara-Shanay-nay

Sakora-XxThePromisexX

Sarika-Mrs.Elric

Nesera-Shaniqua

_-Mr.Sandman has signed on-_

**Mr.Sandman- **wtf...who's 'Shanay-nay' and 'Shaniqua'?

**Ramenkid- we know who Shaniqua is...she's Nesera...but we dont know who the hell Shanay-nay is...**

**Mr.Sandman-** Nesera, WHY THE HELL IS YOUR NAME SHANIQUA?!?!?

**Shaniqua-**_Chill lil bitch, since when do you care?_

**Mr.Sandman-**...no reason...

_-maskedguy has signed on-_

**maskedguy-Sakara why is your name Shanay-nay?**

**Ramenkid- SHE'S SAKARA?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**

**Greenbeast-...**

**Shanay-nay-I'm going through my black-girl phase. So FUCK YO ASS BITCH!!!!!!!!!!**

**maskedguy-Sakara...nvm...**

_-Dogboy has signed on-_

_-XxThePromisexX has signed on-_

_-Shygirl has signed on-_

**Dogboy-** Nesera? IS THAT YOU?  
**Shaniqua-**_ yea got a problem with it, white boi?_

**Dogboy-**...um...no...but...WHAT Happend to my doggirl?

**Shanay-nay- dont worry, we just goin through out black phase...SO FUCK YO ASS BITCH!**

**Shygirl-**_O.O..._

**-**_Greenbeast has signed off-_

_-Ramenkid has signed off-_

_-Shygirl has signed off-_

_-Mrs.Elric has sgned on-_

_-Emoking has signed on-_

**Emoking-**_Sarika, my last name is NOT elric...  
_**Mrs.Elric-**Um..uh...er...it's...my...CATS NAME YEA! my favorite cat...out of...74! YEA YE THATS RIGHT!!!! 

**Emoking-**_...ooooookkkkkk...who are shanay-nay and shaniqua?_

**Dogboy-**They are Sakara and nesera...O.O

**Mrs.Elric-**COOL THEIR BLACK PHASE

**Shanay-nay- hell yeaz bitchez, atleast SOME ONE GETS IT**

**Mrs.Elric-**TIME for my black phase...

**Emoking-**_...crap...  
_

_-Cagedbird has signed on-_

**Cagedbird-_wtf?_**

**Shaniqua-**_Hey kiba, go black with us..._

**Dogboy-**umm...ok

**Shanay-nay-KAKASHI TO**

**maskedguy-um ok...**

_-maskedguy has changed his name to Gangsta-licious-_

**Cagedbird-...**

_-Dogboy has changed his name to HeadGangsta-_

**Cagedbird-_um...ok..._**

**Shaniqua-**_nice one kiba..._

**Well um ok, katy came up with the names but she left and so did i sorry i didn't update...well...like we said no offense everyone, just a joke...well chatroom randomness comin soon...plz R&R**

**p.s. shanay-nay's line up there, yea, um she typed that while i was asleep so dont blame me for it! eh he he...**


	6. FIGHT FIGHT!

**Disclamier- OMG YES IT IS SNOWING AND I HAVE NO SCHOOL!!!!! in hono of thesnow, i might even do a one shot...idk though...ok well here we go...**

Naruto-Ramenkid

Saskue-EmoKing

Sakura-CherryBlossom

Kiba-HeadGangsta

Hinata-Shygirl

Neji-Cagedbird

TenTen-Bunbungirl

Rock lee-Greenbeast

Shino-Bugboy

Gaara-Mr.Sandman

Temari-Fanchick

Kankuro-Puppetmaster

Shikamaru-LazyShika

Ino-Flowergirl

Kakashi-Gangsta-licious

Gai-Coolgreeanbeast

Sakara-Shanay-nay

Sakora-XxThePromisexX

Sarika-Mrs.Elric

Nesera-Doggirl

_-Bugboy has signed on-_

_-Shygirl has signed on-_

**Doggirl-**_i changed my name back, and hey loom outside it's snowing kiba-kun, hinata why dont you come over and you and me can plan a fight with the guys..._

**Shygirl-**_a s-snowball f-fight?_

**Doggirl-**_yea..._

**Shygirl-**_ o-ok_

_-Shanay-nay has changed her name to Muffin-girl-_

_-HeadGangsta has changed his name to Dogboy-_

_-Gangsta-licious ha d changed his name to maskedguy-_

**Bugboy-**Nesera When will you and Hinata hold this snowball fight?

**Doggirl-**_dunno..soon..._

**Dogboy-_ ha ha i will soooo be there!_**

**Muffin-girl- GASP!ME TO!**

**Doggirl-**_kiba, sakara, ur already over here...-.-'_

**maskedguy-yea and so am i..O.\**

**Bugboy-**

**XxThePromisexX-**Shino dont worry they dont do anything, they just pratically live there dude, 

**Mr.Sandman-**_This is who lives in Nesera and Kiba's house..._

**Bugboy-who all lives there?O.o**

**Dogboy-_Well it's me,nesera,Sakara,kakashi,neji,ten-ten,hinata,and naruto..._**

**Bugboy-O.o wow...**

**Muffin-girl-YEP!**

**Cagedbird-_ yea...it's true...sigh_**

**Shygirl-**_s-shouldnt w-we all g-get g-going t-to n-nesera's?_

**Muffin-girl-YEA LETS GO I WILL GET NARUTO SARIKA AND SASKUE AND SHIKA AND INO AND TEN TEN AN--**

**Dogboy-_we get it_**

**Doggirl-**_lets go_

_-everyone has signed out-_

**Sorry for the short chapters, and yes, i know big house but according to Sakora in her fic i am married to kiba...i did not know this till yesterday, but anyways, i will have more up soon plus even though it stoped snowing this after noon and all the snow melted in less than 24 hours, i am gonna keep it snowing in this fic because riht now the time is set right around valentines...yes valentines is coming up and i will DEFINATLY have a valentines chapter on the 14th! yep yep well more soon, bye!**

**p.s.: hint, a blizzard is coming... PLZ R&R!**

_-_


	7. notes notes notes

**I am sorry i havent been updating lately and that my chapters have been short but school has takin over my life i will try to update soon though! and to Sakora I WILL HAVE TO DO MY POV SOONER OR LATER YOU KNOW! and to Sarika...hope u and saskue's kid will come soon...Oo um yea...wellm i will update soon...**


	8. omg, ITs PEOPLE NEW ONES! EK!

OMG! I wish I could write more, but alas, I must make this one shorter than usual….roar…. well I don't own naruto, nor sakara,sakora,sarika, I ONLY own nesera. K? well here yea go!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto-Ramenkid

Saskue-EmoKing

Sakura-CherryBlossom

Kiba-Dogboy

Hinata-Shygirl

Neji-Cagedbird

TenTen-Bunbungirl

Rock lee-Greenbeast

Shino-Bugboy

Gaara-Mr.Sandman

Temari-Fanchick

Kankuro-Puppetmaster

Shikamaru-LazyShika

Ino-Flowergirl

Kakashi-maskedguy

Gai-Coolgreeanbeast

Sakara-JamacinjellyfishQUEEN

Sakora-XxThePromisexX

Sarika-Mrs.Elric

Nesera-Doggirl

_-JamacinjellyfishQUEEN has signed on-_

_-Fanchick has signed on-_

_-Doggirl has signed on-_

_-Dogboy has signed on-_

_-Sharky has signed on-_

**JamacinjellyfishQUEEN- who's Sharky?**

**Fanchick-**Dunno

**Doggirl- **_-shrug- beats me_

**Sharky- _Wassup peepoles?????_**

_-Imnotaweasel-_

**Imnotaweasel-…_hn…_**

**Dogboy-O.o whos he?**

_-Emoking has signed on-_

**Emoking-**_you…._

**Imnotaweasel-_ hello, little brother_**

**OH NO! ITACHI HAS SIGNED ON WHAT WILL WE ALL DO!?!?!?!?!?**

**AND WHOS SHARKY?!?!!?!?!?!  
**

**All this and more next time on, Naruto meets Yahoo!!!!!**

**XD new approach lol, well like I said sorry for shortness, but I have to much goin on so I am hardly on,school,UIL,stuff,and MORE stuff, and TO MANY FRIENDS! , well I will try to update soon!**


	9. damn, plz read

hey sorry for the inconvince, i know i havent writen in a LONG TIME, but I am curently trying to get microsoft back up and find time to write more i have a lot of ideas ready to be writen but it will be a while before i do that so do not worry, i shall post again soon, untill then this story is on HAITUS!! 


	10. more people and the mall

alright so mabey this wont be on haitus...! alright well lets get this show on the road! were did we leave off? ah yes,

on today's episode...

Itachi has enterd the chat! OH NO! what will everyone do? will Itachi kill Saskue?  
Will we ever find out who sharky is?-he he i think you know who it is, so just play along- what willthe akatsuki do when they find out about the chat? all this and more! only on, nARUTO MEETS YAHOO!

you know who's who...so i am not putting it...

p.s. not regular bold,italics,or anything like that my microsoft word is messed up so i have to use notepad...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Imnotaweasle- hn...

Fanchick- OMFG! IT'S IT'S

sharky- HEY ITACHI!

Imnotaweasle- what is it Kisame?

JamcianjellyfishQUEEN- OMFG! IT'S KISAME! MY FISJ BROTHERIN!

sharky-huh?

dogboy- O.O

doggirl-...

fanchick- -speechless-

-XxThePromisexX has signed on-  
-Mrs.Elric has signed on-  
-Mr.Sandman has signed on-

XxThePromisexX- whats goin on here?

JamacinjellyfishQUEEN- KISAME AND ITACHI ARE HERE, AND SASKUE'S MADD!

-Artisabang has signed on-

doggirl-MORE UNKNOWN PEOP-- wait, it's DEIDARA!

Artisabang- hey un, whats up?

fanchick- -is completly dumbfounded-hey gaara,sarika,sakora,deidara,itachi,kisame,saskue...

dogboy- well. anymore akatsuki members comin?

Artisabang- idk, un

doggirl-hey dei, sakara,sarika,sakora...temari to, wanna head up to the mall?

dogboy- what about me?

dogirl- of course!

Artisabang- ok, but i am gonna bring sasori-danna to, un

JmacinjellyfishQUEEN- OK!

Mrs.Elric- ...ok sounds cool to me!

XxThePromisexX- ok but i am bringing Gaara!!!

Mr.Sandman-...hn...

-Myflutekicksass has singed on-

doggirl- HEY TAY! WHATS UP!

Myflutekicksass- Hey nes, sakara,sarika,sakora,itachi,kisame,dei,saskue,kiba...-growl-temari

Fanchick- gr, tayuya

JmacinjellyfishQUEEN- ooooookkkkkkkkkkk, hey tay wanna come with me,dei,nes,...well everyone, but itachi,and saskue, sasori is comein to

Myflutekicksass-i am NOT goin is SHE comes...

Fanchick-who said i was going with U?

Artisabang-hey un, mabey...temari should leave, un?

dogboy-yea...

fanchick-BUT I WAS HERE FIRST!

Mrs.Elric- so.?

Mr.Sandman- temari...-death glare-

Fanchick- O.O OK! OK! I AM GOING!

-Fanchick has logged off in a lifesaveing,desprate way-

sharky- ok?

Emoking- i hate you all

Mrs.Elric- OoO ME TO?

Emoking- no ...not u. or anyone eles, but itachi

Imnotaweasle- hn

XxThePromisexX- wel ok we should get going right?

JamacianjellyfishQUEEN-YEP! i am already at nes's house since i stayed here with kiba to, just meet us up there

Myflutekicksass- yea me and dei live right next to her so it will be easyer for us right dei?

Artisabang- yep, un

doggirl- alright i will call ino,tenten, and hinata to, see if they wanna come, and with hinata...comin..

doggirl-we all know neji's gonna come to

JamacinjellyfishQUEEN- yep...alright lets go...

-everyone has signed off and left to go to Nesera's house-

-  
As we continue with our chatroom journey, we see more people are finding out about our chat! next time on NARUTO MEETS YAHOO!  
what will happen after the mall?will tayuya kill temari?what will happen between Itachi and saskue?will hinata,ino,tenten,sasori, and neji all come to the chat? all this and more...next time on...NARUTO MEETS YAHOO!

p.s. plz reveiw! 


	11. enter the ramones, and the sisters

back at the chat after the mall meeting.  
-------------------------------------------------

-Artisabang has signed on-  
-Doggirl has signed on-  
-Katwowza has signed on-  
-Myflutekicksass has signed on-  
-Puppetmaster12 has signed on-  
-XxThePromisexX has signed on-  
-Mrs.Elric has signed on-  
-Dogboy has signed on-  
-Cagedbird has signed on-  
-Mr.Sandman has signed on-

rtisabang- well, hey everyone, un

Katwowza- HEY HEY!

Puppetmaster12-hey dei,nes,tay,everyone

XxThepromisexX-yo peoples...

-Mrs.Elric, Mr.Sandman, Dogboy, and Cagedbird have signed off-

Doggirl- O.O um ok?

Myflutekicksass- Twenty-twenty-twenty four hours to go I wanna be sedated Nothin' to do and no where to go-o-oh I wanna be sedated Just get me to the airport put me on a plane Hurry hurry hurry before I go insane I can't control my fingers I can't control my brain Oh no no no no no Twenty-twenty-twenty four hours to go.  
Just put me in a wheelchair and put me on a plane Hurry hurry hurry before I go insane I can't control my fingers I can't control my brain Oh no no no no no Twenty-twenty-twenty four hours to go I wanna be sedated Nothin' to do and no where to go-o-o I wanna be sedated Just put me in a wheelchair get me to the show Hurry hurry hurry before I go loco I can't control my fingers I can't control my toes Oh no no no no no Twenty-twenty-twenty four hours to go.  
Just put me in a wheelchair.  
Ba-ba-bamp-ba ba-ba-ba-bamp-ba I wanna be sedated Ba-ba-bamp-ba ba-ba-ba-bamp-ba I wanna be sedated Ba-ba-bamp-ba ba-ba-ba-bamp-ba I wanna be sedated Ba-ba-bamp-ba ba-ba-ba-bamp-ba I wanna be sedated

Artisabang- WTF TAYUYA!?!UN?

XxThePromisexX- well then that was...weird...

Doggirl- CHA THE RAMONES NEH!

puppetmaster12-...

Myflutekicksass- YEA HELL YEA!

Katwowza- so then...TAYUYA NESERA ARE REALLY SISTERS!?!

Doggirl- HOW THE FUCK DID YOU FIND OUT?!!?!?!

Myflutekicksass- ...

Artisabang- wow, yall are sisters? cool, un

puppetmaster12- who would have knew?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun dun dun! shocking news! The sisters have come!  
What will happen next time when everyone eles finds out!  
all that and more next time on.  
NARUTO MEETS YAHOO!

p.s. i am working on a new fic, so i will have that one up soon, also,  
i wont be updated as much as you think some one would over springbreak cus i am booked all that time, but i will try to post as much as i can also PLZ PLZ PLZ R&R!!!! PLZ!!!!!

your good firend and writer,  
nesera inuzuka 


	12. The computer knows all and Haku signs on

Disclaimer: Neh neh sorry for the long wait but I have had so much to do over the past moth or two…. Anyways this chapter may be a bit short seeing as I have so many ideas for the sorry, but have had no time to plan it all out……. So please feel free to leave suggestions for my story! Ok so just recently we found out that Tayuya and Nesera are sisters because Sakara accidentaly shouted it out after the came back from the mall….. Well now we find out that Sakara and Kakashi are moving out of Nesera's house…. And we have a special guest come on! So here we go!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Katwowza- ZOMG!!! I MUST TELL EVERYONE!!!!

-Katwowza is away telling everyone important news about Nesera and Tayuya being sisters, while searching for more alcohal-

Artisabang- well…..these…things have gotten REALLY specific latly un…o.o scarey….

XxThePromisexX- well um, I think I'll go check on her…o.o

Myflutekicksass- ……………….

Puppetmaster12- well then……

-Doggirl is away dying her hair, and telling Kiba that Sakara is out telling everyone her's and Tayuya's secret, and getting ready to go out tonight with Kiba and Shikamaru-

Mrs.Elric- OMG MAN THE COMPUTER KNOWS ALL!!!!

-Mr.Sandman has signed on-

Mr.Sandman- humph where is Sakora?

Artisabang- out to make sure Sakara doesn't do anything stupid…..un

-Mr.Sandman has logged off to find Sakora and ask her out on a date and maybe knock some sense into her drunk, crazy friend……-

-everyone in the chatroom is becoming very creped out by how the computer knows EXCATLY what everyone is/ or about to do…..-

-silentwhiteninja has singed on-

Silentwhiteninja- hey everyone! It's me Haku!

Mrs.Elric- ummm aren't you suppose to be dead?

Silentwhiteninja- your point?

-Mrs.Elric has signed off in a panicked flee due to her complete fear of the living dead coming to suck out her brain and destroy the world by using the computer to do so, and find Sakara,Sakora, and Nesera to have them find away to destroy Haku despite the fact he is really here to just talk and be friends with everyone, like everyone else in the chat…..-

Everyone at once- OMFG HOW THE HELL DID IT KNOW ALL OF THAT MAN?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

-This is the author, the author is the maker of your existence so therefore knows what is/and/ or about to happen, so stfu before I delete you all from the story…-

Puppetmaster12- oh…..

Artisabang- that makes sense

Silentwhiteninja- yea, now that you think about it…..

Myflutekicksass- right forgot bout that….

-Dogboy has signed on and Doggirl has returned-

Doggirl- Neh he he! I died my hair shock red it's so cool right kiba-kun?

Dogboy- yea, hey you ready to go now?

Doggirl- yea, lets go…..

-dogboy and doggirl have signed off so they can leave for their double date with Tayuya and Shikamaru, even though Tayuya hasn't relized that she is not ready and that Nesera, Kiba, and Shikamaru are on their way to pick her up-

Myflutekicksass- HOLY FUCKING CRAP MAN I HAVE TO GO FUCKING GET READY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Myslutekicksass has fled the chat in a desperate attempt to get ready before everyone came to pick her up-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uh oh! Will Tayuya be ready in time who knows man.  
Haku has signed in YAY! And everyone has found out about the author (me) creating and controlling their lives so it is all good Ok I will try to update as soon as I can so please R&R!  
Thanks a ton! 


	13. Author's note, important one too, read!

Gawd i have **MAJOR** writer's block right now i cant think of anything to write besides i am super busy at the time so much to do since summer is here and my laptop is broken so i have to wait till it's fixed again so for now i am putting this story on hiatus but it would be great if you could give me ideas for my next chapetre!  
Thanks!  
:D 

_Nesera_


	14. Omg! A Random Chapter

**AN: **Heh heh. Sorry for the long ass wait…..

Its been a while since I had an idea for this story so sue me..

Bleh here ya go…

**Puppetmaster12-** ok….? That was weird….

**Artisabang- **_Um yea it was O.o un_

**Silentwhiteninja- **_What do you mean?_

**Artisabang- **_Usually Tayuya never worries that much…._

**Puppetmaster12-** yea….

_-Katwowza has signed in-_

**Katwowza-OOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Artisabang-**_ What? What's wrong Sakara? Un…._

**Katwowza-I doont knoooooowwwwwwww**

**Puppetmaster12-**…..

**Puppetmaster12-** I think she is drunk again….

**Silentwhiteninja-**_ Isnt she to young to drink though?_

_-Mts.Elric has singed on-_

_-XxThePromisexX has signed on-_

**Mrs.Elric- **AHHHHHHHH ITS HAKU!!!!!!!! THE ZOMBIE! HE IS HERE TO SUCK OUT OUR BRAINS AND TAKE OVER THE WORLD AND MAKE US ALL HIS MINIONS! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

_-Mrs.Elric has signed off-_

_-Emoking has signed on-_

**Emoking- **_DAMN IT! I missed her…..fuck…._

_-Emoking has signed off-_

**XxThePromisexX- **oookkk? That was weird…..

**Katwowza- bngjkrengbjrnbjierg**

**XxThePromisexX-** Shes drunk huh?

**Artisabang-**_ Yep un…_

**Puppetmaster12- **when are nes shika kiba and tay getting back….

**Katwowza- They are here now! OMG! HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

_-Doggirl has signed on-_

_-LazyShika has signed on-_

_-Myfluekicksass has signed on-_

_-Dogboy has signed on-_

_-Imnotawesiel has signed on-_

_-Cagedbird has signed on-_

_-Shygirl has signed on-_

_-Ramenkid has signed on-_

**AN: **OK well almost everyone has signed on, no one knows why though….Next time, when everyone starts talking, Naruto decides to throw a sleep over at Nesera's….what ever , I will try to post more soon….

p.s: big surprise comin up…..

_Nesera Inuzuka_




	15. To the ramen stand!

_-Doggril has changed her name to Wolfgirl-_

**Imnotaweasel**- hey...

**Lazyshika**- what a drag, I cant beleive Tayuya pulled me on here...

**Myflutekicksass**- **Oh shut up Shikamaru...**

**Ramenkid**-** HEY PEOPLE! WHO WANTS TO GO GET SOME RAMEN WITH ME?!?!?!?!?**

**Shygirl**- _um...-whispers-m...me..._

**Ramenkid**-**WHATS THAT HINATA?! YOU WANNA COME?! OK LETS GO!!**

**Shygirl**- _...h...hai..._

**Cagedbird**- I'd better go to, to watch out for Hinata...

**Wolfgirl**- _wow neji, you actually are going with them on your own will?_

**Dogboy**- wow... o.o

**Artisabang**- _Hmm i'll go too un!_

**Puppetmaster12**- I'll go too to make sure dei doesntdo anything stupid again..

**Artisabang**- _ehhehheh ..._

**Katwowza**-**I HAVE AN IDEA!!!**

**XxThePromisexX**- what?

**Katwowza**- **HOW BOUT WE ALL GO?!?!**

**Silentwhiteninja**- _ok..._

**Dogboy**- sounds cool...

**Wolfgirl**- _ok..._

**Myflutekicksass**- **SURE! RAMEN RULEZ!**

**Lazyshika**- how troublesum..

**Myflutekicksass**- **damn it shikamaru! your going!**

**Lazyshika**- hmph, fine..

_-Imnotaweasle has signed off-_

**Ramenkid**- **I HAVE AN IDEA! A BETTER ONE!**

**Katwowza**-**WHAT?!?!**

**Wolfgirl**- _ohh boy..._

**Dogboy**- more guests tonight?

**Wolfgirl**- _you know it..._

**Ramenkid**- **HOW BOUT AFTERWARDS WE ALL GO STAY AT...**

**Wolfgirl**- _here it comes..._

**Ramenkid**- **MY PLACE!**

**Wolfgirl**- _O.O_

**Dogboy**- ...

**Artisabang**-

**Puppetmaster12**- OoO

**XxThePromisexX**-

**Silentwhiteninja**-

**Shygirl**- _-blush-_

**Cagedbird**-

**Lazyshika**- O.o

**Myflutekicksass**- **...o.m.g...**

**Ramenkid**- **What? What?!**

**Katwowza**- **OK! THAT SOUNDS COOL!**

**Ramenkid**- **OK! THEN AWAY WE GO!!!!**

**Katwowza**- **EVERYONE MEET UP AT THE RAMEN STAND!**

**Dogboy**- WA-...ok...

_-Everyone has signed out of the chat-_

* * *

**AN**: OK! well un-excpected turn of events there...everyone is stayin at Naruto's place after they all leave the ramen shop.  
I'll try to post more soon.  
R&R please!

Thanks!

_Nesera.._


	16. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE MUST READ!

IMPORTANT READ NOW!

I HAVE JUST READ WIKIPEDA

AND THERE IS A NARUTO SHIPPUDEN MOVIE COMING UP ON AUGUST 4TH

AND NARUTO DIES!

THE WRITER HAS GONE TO FAR THIS TIME

WHY DID THEY KILL HIM!!!!! NO!!!!!

cries WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

T-T 


	17. Sasori's confession? Oo

**A/N:**Wa this is a weird chapter..i was drawing last night when this just sorta popped into my head.  
So I said, hey? Why not through this into the story..Also Incase no one but the pepole who helped me make my charater in the first place, that Deidara is Nesera's father, and we already found out that Tayuya is currently her sister...So yea just thought I would tell yea that...Well on with this random chapter that just kinda popped into my head.  
p.s. in the original story me and my friends are apart of, Nesera is still with Kiba, but in this chapter of my story she broke up with him for unknow reasons so dont ask me.

* * *

_-Puppetmaster12 has signed on-_

_-Wolfgirl has signed on-_

**Wolfgirl**- _wow no one's on..._

**Puppetmaster12**- _ahem_

**Wolfgirl**- _Oh hey sasori!_

**Puppetmaster12**- _hey..._

**Wolfgirl**- _..soo..whats up?_

**Puppetmaster12**- _nothing..you?_

**Wolfgirl**- _..same.._

**Puppetmaster12**- _..hm.._

**Wolfgirl**-

**Puppetmaster12**-..

**Puppetmaster12**- _you do know In your age right?_

**Wolfgirl**- _..really..?_

**Puppetmaster12**- _yea.._

**Wolfgirl**- _hm.._

**Wolfgirl**-._.so.._

**Wolfgirl**- _why did you tell me..?_

**Puppetmaster12**- _..Idk..just felt like it.._

**Wolfgirl**- _o..k..?_

**Wolfgirl**- _akward.._

**Puppetmaster12**- _also have you noticed how I have tried to spend more and more time with you?_

**Puppetmaster12**- _also I have been spying on you.._

**Wolfgirl**- _o.o.. tmi.._

**Puppetmaster12-**

**Wolfgirl**-

**Puppetmaster12**- _you dont get it do you?_

**Wolfgirl**-._.no.._

**Puppetmaster12**- _ugh_

_-Myflutekicksass has signed on-_

**Puppetmaster12**- _DAMN IT I LOVE YOU OK? there i said it.._

**Myflutekicksass- o.o...**

**Puppetmaster12**- _..shit.._

**Wolfgirl**- _o.m.f.g.._

_-Myflutekicksass has signed off-_

**Wolfgirl**-_.. so .._

**Puppetmaster12**- _yea..get it now?_

**Wolfgirl**- _lound and clear... o.o_

**Wolfgirl**- _yea I need to go call some people..._

**Puppetmaster12**- _same here...I'll um...call you later..._

**Wolfgirl**- _yea..._

_-Wolfgirl has signed off-_

_-Puppetmaster12 has signed off-_

* * *

**A/N:** Ok yea weird huh? Poor TayTay.. lol. Well yea um dont ask where or how I got that idea... ok I'll um update later on.. 

_Nesera Inuzuka_


	18. Back together again

**A/N:** Wewt! So Im back and better than ever! Im ready to start this up alll over again! Im sorry for such a long wait! And Im running out of ideas for the plot! I need YOUR help with ideas! The first three submitted will be put up in a poll and the one with the most votes wins! Duh! Names will be mentioned as well! Welp here we go(sorry it will be short -;)

Naruto-Ramenkid

Saskue-EmoKing

Sakura-CherryBlossom

Kiba-Dogboy

Hinata-Shygirl

Neji-Cagedbird

TenTen-Bunbungirl

Rock lee-Greenbeast

Shino-Bugboy

Gaara-Mr.Sandman

Temari-Fanchick

Kankuro-Puppetmaster

Shikamaru-LazyShika

Ino-Flowergirl

Kakashi-maskedguy

Gai-Coolgreeanbeast

Sakara-Randomgirl

Sakora-XxThePromisexX

Sarika-Mrs.Elric

Nesera-Wolf-girl

Kisame-Sharky

Itcahi-Imnotaweasel

Deidara-artIsabang

Tayuya-myflutekicksass

Sasori-puppetmaster12

_-wolf-girl has just signed in-_

_-puppetmaster12 has just signed in-_

_-myflutekicksass has just signed in-_

_-puppetmaster12 has just logged out-_

_-Mr.Sandman has just signed in-_

_-XxThePromisexX has just signed in-_

_-Dogboy has just signed in-_

_-Artisabang has just signed in-_

**Dogboy: **Please! Nesera! Take me baaack!

**Wolf-girl:**_ Idk..idfk..Tay onee-chan help mee! Who..Kiba-kun or Sasoru-kun?!_

**Myflutekicksass- Hell if I know..Go with kiba! But Im taking Deidara ;D**

**Artisabang: **Fuck yesh ;D

_-Myflutekicksass and Artisabang have just logged out to do who knows what-_

**XxThePromisexX-** Tmi…o.o

**Mr.Sandman- **_…really…_

**XxThePromisexX- **I agree with Tay though..go with Kiba..really you two were like the perfect couple! Like me and Gaara 0

**Mr.Sandman- **_…._

**Dogboy- **Please Nes-chan?

**Wolf-girl: **_…yes! I want us to be together..again_(Teheheh :)

_-Dogboy and Wolf-girl have just logged out-_

_-XxThePromisexX has just logged out-_

_-Mr.Sandman has just logged out-_

_-Ramenkid has just signed in-_

**Ramenkid- ARG THEY ALL LEFT ALREADY**

**Ramenkid- looks around**

**Ramenkid- I feel pretty, o so pretty, o so pretty and wity and GAAAAAAAAAAY! And I pitty any girl who isn't me todaaaaay!**

_-Ramenkid had just logged out-_

**A/N: **Like I said..short sorry! D: hides Well Nesera and Kiba are together againyay but poor Sasori.. And Tayuya and Deidara are together shock And is Naruto gay?! dun dun dun lol lets see how long Sarika and Sasuke last now Naruto might be gay : I will be posting more soon, don't forget to post ideas! First three will be put in a poll and the one with the most hits wins, the others may even be worked into the plot soon! And names will be mentioned! Well Tata for now (XD)

_Nesera Inuzuka_


End file.
